


Double Take

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Writer Castiel, Sheriff Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Getting under his skin…When his research about male orgasms goes viral, sex therapist Castiel Novak needs a place to lie low.  Substitute teaching on the Les Cheneaux Islands, Michigan promises not only privacy, but an opportunity to not think about sex.  Which, thanks to the town’s too-tasty police chief, lasts exactly one second.After the dangerous streets of Chicago, Dean Winchester figured the islands were a safe, sane place to settle down.  Getting hot for the new teacher wasn’t in the plan.  Especially when he discovers that Castiel is more than he claims to be.  Dean decides to pursue Castiel, stripping him of his defenses and revealing all of his secrets.





	1. Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Harlequin Challenge 2017

The crowd of people screamed and sobbed outside the window of the bookstore, the group made up of mainly women in their thirties and forties.  Castiel Novak sighed as he looked at the crowd, tired of the noise that constantly followed him since his last book.

_How to Make Your Man Come: A Guide to the Male Orgasm_

The title made the book sound fairly scientific and boring, but Castiel’s writing incorporated not only studies made about the male genitalia and orgasms, but also experience on what works and what doesn’t work when pleasing a man.

Most of Castiel’s research was done first-hand, which made it all the more scandalous.

He had to admit, he was shocked when his editor encouraged him to add more and more anecdotal evidence into his book, originally planning for it to be simple and straightforward.  Once he saw the first reviews trickle in, however, he was happy Charlie had suggested it.  Women and men alike were reading his book for help and guidance, and sales were through the roof.

That was when Charlie suggested a book tour, with a Q&A session and book signing at each stop.  Castiel had no idea what he was getting himself into when he agreed, other than an extra paycheck every month.

A hearty round of the penis game, where women were daring to yell ‘penis!’ louder than the one before them, started up outside, distracting Castiel from his anti-anxiety routine he used before speaking in front of crowds.  As he watched the women out the window, Charlie approached him.

“They’re crazy here, ain’t they?” she asked, smiling wide.  “Maybe we can find some to come back and party with us, eh?”

Castiel pulled his eyes away from the crowd, looking at his red-headed editor.  “You know that none of those women will interest me, Charlie,” he said, tone of his voice reminding her explicitly that he was not, in fact, interested in women in the least.

She smiled, unfazed at his tone.  “More for me, then!”

Castiel rolled his eyes as she bounced away, heading for the manager of the bookstore to let them know it was about time to open the doors and start the event.  Castiel moved behind his table, putting it between him and where the crowd would be seated.  They had learned early on the tour that Castiel needed some sort of barrier between him and the crowds who came to see him, as a few outgoing patrons had attempted to kiss or otherwise grope him as they passed through for their hello’s and signatures.

That was definitely  _not_  in Castiel’s contract.

Without looking up, Castiel knew the moment they opened the doors to the bookstore.  The overwhelming sounds of the crowd which had once been blocked somewhat by the glass of the windows was now loud and proud, moving into the building as the women found their seats.

Castiel kept his head down, halfway reading the informational brochures that he always had with him on tour and halfway listening to the conversations which were now happening in front of him.  He heard whispers of “There he is!” and “Oh, isn’t he handsome” and “What I wouldn’t give to have him in my bedroom” throughout the room, and he rolled his eyes.

Just because he had discussed threesomes with two males and a female in his book (which he had done for the research, of course), didn’t mean that he actually  _wanted_  to be with women.

All of those threesomes had been concentrating on the men in the room, after all.  Hadn’t they even  _read_  his book?

After a few minutes, Charlie and the manager of the bookstore stood in front of Castiel and his table, giving the normal welcome and thank you speeches.  Castiel sat quietly through it all as they talked about the sale price on his books today, if people didn’t bring their own copies for him to sign, and the guidelines of the types of items that Castiel was willing to sign.

A groan fell through the room as the women realized that no, he would  _not_  be signing any body parts or undergarments, no matter how much they were willing to pay.  Books and posters only, and anyone who asked otherwise would be escorted out with no signature at all.

Finally Charlie turned to him, motioning for him to stand as she introduced him.  The roar of applause, catcalls, and cheering made Castiel blush no matter how many cities he’d been to, and he waved at the crowd bashfully.

He hated being the center of attention.

Charlie finally finished her speech with, “Mr. Novak will tell you a little bit about himself before taking questions from the crowd, so please be polite and raise your hand when he asks you.  The floor’s all yours, Castiel!”

Cheering commenced again as Castiel nodded and took Charlie’s microphone, another thing that he would never get used to using, he was sure.  He waited for a moment before the crowd was quiet, before he raised the mic to his mouth.

“Thank you all so much for being here today, as you are ones who make this book and tour possible,” Castiel said calmly, earning another round of applause.   _Do they realize they’re clapping for themselves?_ he mused, waiting for them to be quiet once again.

“Many of you have already read my bio on the book jacket, I’m sure, and if you haven’t then you can do so on your own time.  My name is Castiel Novak, and I am currently the leading published author on the topic of male orgasms.”

More screams.

“As you know if you have read my book, I have been very open with the public on the topic of my sexuality.  I am a gay man, and therefore find male orgasms to be quite…intriguing.”

Castiel’s speech was the same in every city, and Charlie often commented that his dry speech pattern made it all the more exciting to listen to.  No matter how boring he tried to make himself sound, cheers from the crowd were inevitable and amusing.

“I know that many of you have come here with questions for me, and so I will not delay further.  Please raise your hand if you have a question and I will answer if I feel comfortable.  Please do not be offended if I do not wish to answer your question, as while much of my life is in black-and-white print, I still have some secrets.”

As usual, there was a twitter of conversation responding to the fact that Castiel has secrets, but at the same time about twenty hands went into the air, eager faces ready to delve into his life.

Questions were the usual ones: When did Castiel lose his virginity?  Was it to a girl or a guy?  What is the difference between topping and bottoming in a gay relationship?  Was Castiel a top or bottom?  (As usual, he didn’t answer that question, as he didn’t think it was any of their business what he preferred in the bedroom – that was for his partners to find out, and them only.  Not that he’d had time lately for partners.)

What’s the quickest way to get a guy to orgasm?  What are the tricks to putting off a man’s orgasm?  Does vaginal sex or anal sex feel better for a guy?  Should women let their guys have anal sex with them because it feels good?

Castiel answered the questions as scientifically as he could, not adding anecdotes into his answers.  He found in the first city he went to that if he mentioned one thing about himself and his past experiences, that was all that the crowd wanted to talk about.

It was too intrusive for him.

After thirty minutes of questions, Charlie stood back up, saving Castiel from the Q&A portion.

“Hate to interrupt, beautiful people, but if we don’t stop questions now there won’t be enough time for all of you to get your signatures,” she said into Castiel’s mic, and she squeezed his arm in response to his sigh of relief.

The crowd began talking amongst themselves, grabbing their books and autograph tickets to be ready.  Castiel set himself up at his table once more, getting his favorite pen ready and composing himself for another hour of smiling and nodding.

They had the system of autographs down to a science, Charlie standing between the table and the line as one person at a time was allowed to approach.  Castiel had a security guard at his right shoulder, looking tough as the people came forward.

Many of the fans would thank him for his book, his research, sharing his life with them.  They were mostly pleasant, with only a handful of them saying something raunchy or personal.  Those fans got a short signature and curt smile, while others often got a “To Mary, From Castiel” type of note in their book.

Castiel’s hand cramped a couple times, and Charlie stopped the line so that he could have a water break.  This city must have been a popular stop, because the autograph line was much longer than normal.  Castiel found his mind wandering as he signed, thinking of all of the other things he could be doing, instead of signing autographs.

Was it really worth it for the paycheck he got?  Unfortunately, the cost of the autograph tickets was split between the hosting bookstore, his publishing company, Charlie, and him, and he knew he got the smallest percentage of the whole thing.

Why was he even doing this?  He should be starting his next book, or hell.  He should be taking a break from all of this.

Castiel was so wrapped up in his negative thoughts that he barely realized that the line was finally done.  Charlie was thanking the bookstore manager, shaking his hand and assuring him that their publishing house would be coming back with another author as soon as possible, thanks to their wonderful hospitality.

Castiel watched as she spoke, mind whirring.  He had no interest in doing this ever again.  He was done.  No more questions, no more autographs, no more plane rides to horrible cities.

Charlie turned to him, smiling until she saw the look on his face.  “What’s up, Castiel?” she asked, voice trying hard cheer him up.

“Charlie, thank you for everything you’ve done.  I can’t say that I’ve enjoyed it, but you’ve been very pleasant and helpful every step of the way,” Castiel said, giving her a small smile before finishing his thought.  “I quit.”

Charlie stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, as she computed what Castiel had said to her.  He turned, gathering his favorite pen and water bottle, the only things he ever had at these tour stops, and headed out the back door, a security guard opening it for him.  He didn’t wait for Charlie as he told the driver of his car to head back to his hotel, wanting to get in and out before she could talk him out of leaving.

Not that she could, anyway.  No, Castiel was on a mission.  A mission to live a little for himself for the first time in a long time.

And he had the perfect place to go, away from all the world that knew him.


	2. Dean

Detective Dean Winchester reached for the phone on his desk, wincing as the stretch pulled his still healing muscle.  “Winchester,” he answered gruffly, having adopted the tough cop voice easily when he graduated from training.

“Detective, come see me in my office,” Dean heard his chief through the headset, the line clicking before Dean could respond.  Quickly, he pulled his jacket on, heading for the office at the end of the bullpen.

Chief Harvelle, a tough woman and not someone you wanted to mess with, was sitting behind her desk, shuffling some papers.  She looked up when Dean knocked, motioning for him to shut the door and sit.

He did so, perching on the chair in front of her desk with all the look of a policeman, years of hard work under his belt not allowing him to be relaxed unless he was told –

“At ease, Dean,” Harvelle said, letting Dean sit back in his seat with a nod of thanks.  She grabbed a couple papers from her pile, holding them up so she could read them.  “How’s your shoulder doing?” she asked, eyes moving toward Dean’s arm.

Dean had been shot in the line of duty a few weeks earlier, a drug raid gone slightly askew.  Dean shrugged with his good shoulder, not willing to tell his captain that he was still feeling pain.  “It’s alright, ma’am,” he said simply, not a lie but not a full truth.

He knew exactly what he was getting himself into when he joined the Chicago Police Force over ten years ago, knowing the statistics of injuries to cops and how dangerous the job was.  It didn’t matter to Dean, as he wanted nothing more with his life than to help people, any way he could.

Harvelle nodded, whether in acceptance of Dean’s answer or knowledge that he wasn’t telling the whole truth.  She looked back at her papers before speaking again.

“You’re a damn good detective, Dean,” she said, “over a hundred arrests, assists on many undercover ops; you’ve got a good head on your shoulders.”

Dean nodded, “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Just giving credit where credit is due, Winchester,” she replied.  She turned to another paper before looking up at Dean.  “There’s an opportunity that’s come up for a change in position, if you’re interested.  I’ve been asked by a friend to find a quality candidate for a chief position, and you were the first person I thought of.”

Dean sat up, interest piqued.  “Chief position?”

Harvelle nodded, looking back down at her papers.  “It’d be a move of residence, and it’s not a big city – you’d be the only chief in the whole county.  It’s a raise, but also a complete change of pace.”

Harvelle looked up at Dean again, meeting his eyes.  “You’ve worked hard here, boy, and I think this would be good for you.  Let you slow things down, now that you’ve got all the experience, and give you just a bit of a rest for a while.”  Her eyes moved toward his shoulder, obviously referencing his gunshot.

While Dean wasn’t the only person in the department who’d been shot recently, he was the only one who had the bullet go through a tendon on his shooting arm, which had earned him PT for holding a gun again.  He’d already passed his tests, through sweating bullets, but Harvelle knew as well as Dean did that going out in the rough streets of Chicago again was going to be anxiety-ridden for the injured man.

“I appreciate it, chief,” Dean finally said, grateful that Harvelle liked him so much.  “What are the details?”

She went through the location, requirements, and raise that Dean would get, a long list of items that he needed to think seriously about.  When he asked her for twenty-four hours to make a decision, she gave it to him immediately, knowing that he had a lot to think about.

Dean headed home after their meeting to his small apartment near the precinct.  He’d lived in Chicago for a long time, ever since he graduated from the police academy and joined the force, but even after being in the same place for so long he didn’t have much there.  His one bedroom apartment looked as though it was a hotel room – not much personal lying about except for a few pictures of his family: mom and dad, brother.

His mom was the first one he called.

Mary, of course, was thrilled at the idea of Dean getting both a raise and a safer place to work.  He knew that she would be happy about it, and the joy in her voice lifted his spirit from being disappointed that he may have failed in Chicago.

After he hung up with his mom, he got on his computer and looked into the location that was wanting a new chief: Les Cheneaux Islands, Michigan.  He saw the cute, tourist-y pictures, knowing that the place would be a 180-degree turn from the hard streets of Chicago.  He rolled his eyes slightly at the white-picket-fenceness of it all, but he also found himself imagining himself growing old in one of the houses, or house-boats, maybe.

He called his brother Sam soon after, saying in greeting, “Hey, bitch, when can you come help me move?  Need some man-power.”

Sam was also ecstatic about Dean’s move, taking an entire week off from his law firm to help Dean box up his meager possessions and move to the islands.

Chief Harvelle was glad that Dean had decided to take the new position, giving him an entire afternoon to talk to him about what it was like being the chief of a station.  She took him to a local cop bar, buying him a beer and regaling him with stories of small-town cop life, telling him about how it was both better and worse than working in Chicago – something Dean had already realized.

In the end, Dean found himself with a mentor for life, Harvelle not allowing him to call her ma’am anymore, as they were now equals.  They cheersed to a good future in Michigan for Dean before he headed home to hop in his car and drive to Michigan with his brother.

Sam stayed in Les Cheneaux until Dean had found a house and settled in.  Sam even helped Dean order more furniture from the internet, as Dean’s house was much bigger than his old apartment in Chicago and was bare when he moved in.

Dean worked his first week as chief, getting all of the town info and gossip from his new deputy, Ash.  He was an odd guy, horrible hairdo stuck in the eighties, but Dean liked him.  Dean found Ash to be a computer whiz who already know everything there was to know about Dean’s time in Chicago, including his shooting.

“Gotta know what the new boss will be like, boss,” he said with a wry grin.

“So you didn’t want to be chief, Ash?” Dean asked him, wondering why they called in someone from another state rather than promoting someone from the inside.

“Nah, I’m good with deputy.  I’d rather not be in charge, and I’m excited for you to stretch your legs out here on the islands.  It might seem boring sometimes,” Ash said, “but it definitely has its moments.”

By the time Sam left to go back home, Dean knew he was going to be just fine in this new place, falling into routine quickly and easily in his new job.


	3. Castiel

In the few days after Castiel left his book tour, he called someone he knew he could always count on for help, which was strange in the situation, really.

His college boyfriend, Balthazar, had been the love of his life at one point, before Castiel realized that Balthazar was incapable of long-term relationships, being more in love with himself than he could ever be with anyone else.  Once Castiel realized this, he broke things off with Bal, only having to make the promise that they would remain friends.

Castiel thought it would be difficult, staying friends with someone who he had been practically planning his life around, but in the end it wasn’t so hard at all.  Balthazar was an amazing man, someone who encouraged Castiel to go out of his comfort zone as often as possible.  Sometimes, he’d even push Castiel out of that zone, making Castiel very angry but being right every time.

Balthazar had even been the one that had pushed Castiel into showing his writing to the publishing house, essentially getting Castiel to pursue his book deal.

All of that said, Balthazar’s family owned a quaint house in a small town in Michigan, somewhere that the two of them had escaped to on many a long weekend when they’d been dating.  Castiel called Bal when he left Charlie, hoping the place was still there.

“Hey Bal, I need somewhere to hide for a while,” Castiel said when Balthazar picked up the phone, the other man chuckling on the line.

“You can come hide in my bed anytime, sweet thing,” Balthazar teased, wanting to fluff Castiel’s feathers before he helped his friend.

“Bal…”

“Alright, alright,” Balthazar’s voice lilted, knowing that Castiel wasn’t interested in banter.  “What do you mean, Cas?”

The nickname put Castiel at ease, and he sighed.  “Can I stay at your place in Michigan for a bit?”

“Of course!” Balthazar replied, happiness in his voice.  “In fact, you can stay as long as you like.  I don’t think anyone needs it right now, and it’s just sitting there empty.  The key is still hidden in the same place, if you remember…”

Castiel chuckled, memories of a drunk Balthazar searching every pot in the front yard for the key years ago, as he couldn’t remember exactly which pot held the key – it was in a bird feeder, not a pot, after all.  “I remember, Bal.  Thank you.”

“Anytime, sweets,” Balthazar purred, just before Castiel heard someone yelling in the background of the call.  “I’d love to chat, but a hot piece of ass is calling me.  We’ll talk soon, Cas.”

Cas smiled to himself, knowing that Balthazar couldn’t go too long without having a bit of fun.  “Bye, Bal, and thanks again.”

The line clicked and Castiel grabbed his bags, heading for the airport to go to Michigan.

* * *

Castiel settled into life at Les Cheneaux as easily as when Balthazar was with him, the high-class society surrounding him ignoring his every move and letting him have all the privacy he wanted.  He found himself taking long walks around the islands, exploring every nook and cranny of the town that he hadn’t seen on his previous visits – most of the time he and Balthazar had stayed between the bedroom and the bar, no where else.

He quickly fell in love with the slow-paced town, finding a routine.  He’d wake up, walk to the bakery down the street and have a coffee and their daily pastry.  Then he’d wander the docks, admiring the boats there.

He’d often find lunch along the waterfront, or sometimes return home to have a sandwich.  After lunch, he’d find his comfortable chair on the back porch of the house and write.

While Castiel wasn’t necessarily working on his next book, his mind was always full of things to write – journal things about his life, short stories that popped up in his head, things that he saw.

It’s not as though he was having any more first-hand encounters to write about in a book about orgasms in this small town, but he was happy to just write.

After a few weeks of Castiel being in Les Cheneaux, Charlie began calling him once a day.  At first, he ignored her calls, wanting to be left alone.  But after a few days, he finally answered, knowing that she’d never stop until she knew he was okay.

Charlie tried to convince him to continue the book tour, as the publishers were losing trust with some local bookstores by having to postpone (she never did say the tour was cancelled, after all).  When she realized that Castiel really wasn’t going to continue, she began asking him what he was doing, what was he working on, was he writing?

Castiel didn’t tell Charlie that he was or wasn’t writing, always brushing her off and ending the call.  He was finally happy and at peace, for the first time in a long time, and didn’t want her pulling him back into the chaos of his life.

After nearly a month at Les Cheneaux and phone calls from Balthazar insisting that the house was his in all but deed, as none of the family wanted it anymore but they were too lazy to sell, Castiel finally began to feel restless with his calm life.  He spent more and more time wandering the town, speaking to the people and learning more about everyone.

It was one early afternoon, sitting at the café in the center of town, that he happened to eavesdrop on a conversation at the table next to him.

“I’ve got to find someone to cover her leave,” a woman was saying, worry in her voice.  “The class is an AP class, and the students just can’t miss three months of teaching.”

“And there’s really no one in the town?  What about old Mrs. Donovan, didn’t she teach that class before she retired?” another woman answered, seemingly doing her best to help.

“Donovan retired because she can’t keep up with the daily toil of school anymore.  Whether she taught the class or not, it would be too much on her.  There doesn’t seem to be anyone else who has the time or energy to substitute every day…”

Castiel sat still, unsure if he should turn to look at the women speaking.  The silence at the table, however, proved to him that they were out of options.

He turned, seeing the women for the first time.  “Excuse me, I do apologize for eavesdropping…” he began, looking between the two.  One was younger, dark hair framing her lovely face.  The other woman was a bit older, perhaps related in some way.  “I couldn’t help but overhear that you might be needing someone to teach a class?”

The younger woman nodded, putting down her mug before she spoke.  “Yes, one of our teachers will be out on extended maternity leave – complications with the pregnancy in the third trimester, and I’m needing someone to cover for her.  Have you taught?”

Castiel shook his head, making the woman frown, but quickly explained.  “I’ve never taught anything, but have a master’s degree in English Literature and have published a few books.  I was a TA in college, so I at least have tutored large groups of university students.”

The woman’s face lit up, turning to the older woman and seeing her nod enthusiastically.  “English, you said?  It’s the AP English classes we need covered!”

Castiel smiled, eager that he had the potential to do something different and exciting with his life.  “I’d be happy to send you my resume, Mrs -?”

The woman held out her hand.  “Miss – Lisa Braeden.  Principal at Les Cheneaux Preparatory.  We’re the K-12 school here in town, serving all students in the surrounding islands.”

Castiel shook her hand, smiling.  “Castiel Novak.  Pleasure to meet you.”

He offered his hand to the other woman, who introduced herself as Lisa’s sister.

“I’d love to meet with you more officially to discuss details, Mr. Novak, and receive any references you may have.  Your old college professors would do just fine, I believe,” Lisa said, seemingly excited that Castiel had walked into her life.

“Name the time, and I’ll be there,” Castiel responded, and they exchanged information, scheduling an appointment for the following Monday for Castiel to come in and talk to Lisa officially.

He left the café eager and excited, knowing that even though it was just temporary, the substitute position would give him a new outlook on life and be exactly the break he needed.


	4. Dean

Three months after his move, Dean was feeling good.  He only had to take medicine as needed for his aching shoulder, instead of every day, and that was only once or twice a week now.  His new job – chief of the Les Cheneaux Islands Police Department – was much slower than his old job in Chicago, but he found himself enjoying it immensely.

There were no homicides in this town, mostly just thefts and drunk hooligans to take care of.  The islands were a vacation spot for most people, so half of Dean’s time (and his deputy’s time) were spent fielding calls from people who lived elsewhere, saying that their security alarm was going off and asking the police to check in on it.

It was an easy life.

School had started while Dean worked, and it was mid-October when he got a call from the office.

“Hey, Chief,” the secretary said, “Principal’s on the line.”

“Patch me in, thanks,” Dean replied, sipping his coffee and wondering what was up.

Lisa Braeden’s voice rang over the line in seconds.  “Good morning, Chief Winchester, thank you for taking my call.”

“Please, call me Dean.  What can I do for you today, ma’am?”

Lisa sighed.  “I’ve had a bit of an uproar this morning – some kids got their hands on stinkbombs and everyone’s going crazy.  Just thought maybe you could come poke your head in, calm the kids with your presence, maybe help me figure out who it was that planted the horrid things?”

Dean laughed, unable to help himself.  He tried to keep it quiet, but when Lisa started chuckling on the other end of the line he let out a loud bellow.  “Sorry, Principal Braeden, that’s just too funny.  Sounds like something I’d do as a kid, truthfully.”

“Yes, well – call me Lisa, by the way – I just need a little back up, if possible.”

Dean smiled, already grabbing his coat.  “Be there in ten, Lisa.  Plug your nose in the meantime.”

In about eight minutes Dean was pulling up to the school, stopping his flashy car front and center of the main doors in the emergency parking only area.  One of the perks of the job, he figured.  He saw all of the front windows of the school wide open, many students crowding toward them for fresh air, even with the chilly weather.

Dean gave a half-wave, half-salute to the students, seeing them turning and whispering to each other as he walked up the sidewalk headed for the front door.  He walked inside, bee-lining to the office a few steps away.  The glass windows allowed Dean to wave at the secretary inside, seeing Lisa standing on the other side of the office.  She looked up to see Dean and smiled, rushing out to meet him.

“Thank you so much for being here, Chief,” she said, shaking his hand.  He smelled something minty on her, and she saw his strange face.  She reached in her pocket, pulling out a bottle of salve.  “I’d rub this under your nose if I were you, it helps keep the smell away.”

Dean let out an ah of understanding, shaking his head.  “I think I can take a few stink bombs, Lisa,” he insisted, but she put the bottle in his hand anyway.

“Trust me,” she said.  “You’ll give in, I promise.”

She led the way down the hall, the smell getting worse and worse with every step Dean took to follow her.  Maybe he would have to use the salve after all.

“I have a feeling,” Lisa said as she walked, “that the culprits are in the upper grades.  This is classic prank season for the upperclassmen, each group of seniors wanting to out-do the one before.”

Lisa turned down a hallway, the decorations becoming less grade-school and more sophisticated with elaborate projects and things hanging on the walls.

“This is our hall for juniors and seniors, all of their core classes held in these rooms,” she explained, motioning around.  “I’ve put them all on lock-down, meaning they’re not changing classes today.  Unfortunately for some of them, stink bombs were set in these classes specifically – I think they were hoping to be released from school for the rest of the day.”

Dean nodded, finally pulling out the bottle and rubbing minty scents under his nose.  Lisa watched him out of the side of her eye, smiling slightly at his reluctant giving in.

“I’ve already talked to all the classes, and have a feeling the culprits are in English at the moment.  It’s that class there,” she pointed at a door.  “Maybe you can have a look around, let the kids know we mean business, and they’ll fess up?”

Dean nodded, ready to act his part.  “You got it, Lisa.  You head back to whatever you need doing, I’ll put on my detective hat for ya.”

Lisa smiled, squeezing his arm in thanks before heading back to the office.  Dean looked around the hall, deciding to poke in to every class, leaving the English class for last.

He looked in the the first door to his right, seeing that every window was open and the teacher was still attempting to teach.  As quietly as possible, he opened the door, stepping inside and leaning against the wall.  Many of the students looked over at him, eyes widening when they realized that the Chief of Police was in their classroom.  Dean motioned to the teacher to continue teaching, and slowly walked the perimeter of the room, hard look on his face as he moved.

He gave the same treatment to the other classes in the hallway, seeing many skittish students, but none with the smug face of someone who just successfully stink-bombed their entire school.  He also didn’t see any faces of guilt.

Finally he came to the room that Lisa had thought the culprits were in, opening the door slowly as he had with the others.  It was an English class, like she had said, and the teacher had his back to Dean as he was writing on the board.  Students’ heads turned toward Dean, seeing him look menacingly around at everyone.

Dean was immediately drawn to a group of three boys in the back right corner, looking between each other and Dean with guilt in their eyes.

Deciding to let them stew in their own guilt for a bit, Dean walked to the back left corner, hands behind his back and eyes darting around the room.  As he settled in for the waiting game, the teacher finally finished writing and turned to face the class.

Dean couldn’t look away as he saw bright blue eyes piercing toward him, the teacher gulping visibly as he saw Dean standing there.  If Dean hadn’t been so stoic of a person, his jaw might have dropped in awe at the handsome man in front of him.

He kept his cool, however, nodding politely at the teacher and looking pointedly toward the group of boys in the back.  The teacher nodded back, a silent understanding passing between the two of them before he began his lecture.

Dean was entranced with the rolling growl of the man’s voice, finding himself lost in the sound rather than concentrating on the students as he was meant to.  Finally, after what seemed like hours, the teacher gave the students their assignment, the room fluttering into motion.

Dean snapped out of his daze, seeing the three boys staring at him as they blatantly  _didn’t_  move to complete the assignment that the teacher had assigned.  Dean scrunched his eyebrows at them, trying to adopt the disappointed look his father had given him many times as a teenager.

“I believe the three of you need to go to Ms. Braeden’s office, yes?” he asked, the question a rhetorical one.  Immediately the three boys nodded, gathering their things and rushing out of the room.  Dean couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as the door swung behind them, looking as though their pants were on fire with how quickly they moved.

“They just need a little push in the right direction,” a voice grumbled right next to him, and Dean startled to see the teacher had come right up to him while the boys were leaving.  “They’re good boys, just a little misguided sometimes.”

Dean nodded, lost in the blue eyes that were now so close to him.  He gulped before offering his hand.  “Dean Winchester, Police Chief,” he introduced himself.  The teacher grasped his hand in return, shaking it up and down twice.

“Castiel Novak, long-term substitute for English.”

Dean smiled, holding on to Castiel’s hand for just a bit too long.  He realized it and let go, hand brushing the back of his neck awkwardly.  “Uh, Mr. Novak, would you mind meeting with me later to discuss these boys?  I have a feeling it will be a team effort to get them back on the right path, and I think it’s wise for us to talk.”

Castiel’s eyes widened but he nodded, glancing around at his students who were working on their assignment.  “I can come by the station this afternoon, after school?”

Dean nodded back, smiling.  “Perfect, see you then.”

“Goodbye, Chief Winchester,” Castiel replied as Dean walked toward the door.

“Oh, please,” Dean said, turning the nob and looking back at Castiel.  “Call me Dean.”

With a bold wink, Dean left the room, nerves jumping in his stomach.  What the hell had he just gotten himself into?


	5. Castiel

The bell for lunch was a complete and total relief for Castiel’s jumbled mind.  Setting aside having to teach all morning in a stink-bomb ridden school (that mint stuff that Lisa was giving out just didn’t quite get the scent out of your nostrils, he quickly found out), Castiel had met the most attractive man he’d ever laid eyes on.

Of course, Balthazar was sexy in his own right: styled blonde hair and raunchy clothing that showed off his muscles, but this man made Bal look like a clown.

Dean Winchester.  The messy blonde hair and green eyes, green like a field on a warm summer’s day that Castiel just wanted to run through and roll around on…and that body.

Of course, being the Chief of Police meant that Dean was going to be fit and strong as hell, but then add the wink that he sent Castiel’s way when he left the room?

Castiel may as well have melted into a puddle right then and there.

He quickly had to go back to his desk, sitting down for a while to hide his uncontrollable boner from his students, lest they begin whispering about him behind his back.  No, he had to push the beautiful man out of his mind for a while, waiting until he had his thirty minutes of alone time at lunch to daydream.

And daydream he did.

Castiel wasn’t sure what to think about Dean requesting that they meet later in the day – it’s not as if Castiel would have terribly important insight into the boys who set the stink bombs, he would just be reiterating what he told Dean earlier: they were just misguided sometimes and needed some direction.

So why had Dean asked him to chat?

That wink sent Castiel into a wicked daydream as he sat at his desk, sandwich untouched in front of him.  He’d go to the police station after school, deputy sending Castiel into Dean’s office immediately.  Dean would close and lock the door behind him, pulling all the blinds shut…

And then Castiel thought about doing a little bit of his research on the male orgasm with Chief Dean there, finding out exactly what made the man of the law unravel in front of Castiel.

Would he be overwhelmed by Castiel’s expertise at deep throating?  Would he want to use his handcuffs for a role play?  Would he want Castiel to eat him out, lapping at his tight hole before plunging inside?  Or would he want to rock in and out of Castiel’s tight ass, pounding to his heart’s content?

All of these scenarios sped through Castiel’s mind, making him rock hard once again.  He looked at the clock, seeing that he only had seven minutes of freedom left before his room would once again be filled with hormone-ridden teenagers, sure to notice his boner.

He fled to the teacher’s bathroom, taking care of himself quickly and going back to class just in time to realize he hadn’t even touched his lunch.

After school, Castiel found himself dragging as he packed up.  He had gotten himself so worked up over lunch, he was now unsure of himself again.  What did Dean actually want at the station?  Did he really just want to talk about those boys?

Five o’clock found Castiel standing at the front door of the station, staring at the door handle in front of him.  He couldn’t move to let himself in, uncertainty clouding his every thought.

The door opened abruptly in front of him, startling Castiel out of his stupor.  “Sorry!” a man in uniform said, long hair waving behind him.  “You comin’ in?”

Castiel smiled, breathing a, “Yes,” and stepping through the open door, eyes adjusting to the dim indoor light.

“Chief’s in his office,” the man said, pointing toward an open door before he went on his way out.  Castiel nodded, even though the man had already left.  He wiped his hands on his pants, trying to get the nervous sweat off of them.

He took the few steps toward Dean’s office, feeling as though he was going miles instead of feet.  Finally he stood at the door, reaching up to knock on the frame.

Castiel watched as Dean looked up from his paperwork, a huge grin falling on his face as he saw Castiel there.

“Hey, Mr. Novak, please come in!” Dean said enthusiastically, standing and motioning toward an empty chair in front of his desk.  Castiel moved to it, sitting and seeing that Dean sat after him.

“Please, call me Castiel,” he replied, smiling softly.

Dean nodded.  “Castiel, then.  What a cool name,” Dean commented, eyebrows showing his interest.  “Are you named after someone?”

Castiel half-shrugged, half-shook his head.  “My mother was obsessed with angels, all of my siblings are named after them.  Castiel is the angel of Thursday.”

“Ah,” Dean nodded in understanding, eyes looking Castiel up and down in the silence.  Castiel sat nervously, twiddling his thumbs in his lap.  After a moment Dean snapped out of his head, sitting up quickly and flipping through the papers lying about on his desk.

“So…the stink bombs,” he said, finding the page he was looking for.  “I talked with Ms. Braeden and we got confessions from Richard, Rob, and Matt, who let us know that they were the ones who planted them in the early morning.”  Dean looked up at Castiel, who was not surprised at the boys at all.  “Really the only thing that’s serious here is the breaking and entering, but Ms. Braeden was planning on having meetings with parents before making any decision about pressing charges.”

Castiel nodded, glad that the boys might be able to have punishment other than something with the law.  “That sounds reasonable.  Thank you for helping the school in this matter, Chief.”

“Ah, Cas, don’t call me Chief, it makes me feel….pompous,” Dean waved him off, putting the paper down.  “Seriously, Dean is good.”

“Dean,” Castiel said, the nickname given to him rolling around in his head.  Sure, Balthazar called him Cas, but no one else had ever even attempted to give Castiel a nickname, and here he was with Dean already claiming the name as his own.  It made Castiel’s stomach flop at the way it sounded in Dean’s low timbre.

Dean folded his hands together on his desk, leaning toward Castiel.  “I’m glad you could come by, Cas, as I am still relatively new on the islands and haven’t met many people my age.  Have you lived here long?”

Castiel was surprised at the personal question, but found himself wanting to tell Dean everything.  “I have visited the islands often in my life since college, but have only been living here permanently for a few months now,” he told Dean, not mentioning anything about Balthazar, the fact he was staying at the man’s home, or his previous career.

Castiel wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Dean about himself and the research he’d done, unless he mentioned it in the bedroom.

He mentally scolded himself for allowing his brain to go to the gutter once more.

Dean was speaking, he realized.  “…moved from Chicago, got injured in the line of duty.  Luckily, my chief there liked me and talked to me about moving here, getting the raise, and a little calmer daily life.  Not many shootings happening around the islands, right?”

Dean laughed at the comment, making Castiel’s face reflect the happy look even if he hadn’t heard everything Dean was saying that caused the laugh.  Dean’s laugh was beautiful, something Castiel wanted to hear every day for the rest of his life.

“So have you always been a teacher?  I know you are just subbing right now, but are you looking for a more permanent position at the school?” Dean asked, looking genuinely interested in Castiel and his life.

Castiel shook his head, knowing that they were getting into rocky territory.  “No, this is actually my first teaching job.  I ran into Lisa in the local café, overheard her mentioning she needed an English teacher.  My…background…is in writing and literature, so I offered to fill in for a while.”

Dean was watching Castiel closely, and Castiel could tell that Dean realized he was choosing his words carefully.  He continued, hoping he could cover his tracks.

“I was also a teacher’s aid when I was in graduate school, so I had a bit of tutoring under my belt.  But really, it’s easy to teach something you’re already passionate about, and this has been a wonderful new experience for me.”

Dean nodded, squinting his eyes a bit.  “What did you do before you came to the islands, then?”

Castiel fidgeted in his seat, looking around the room as he chose his words.  “I majored in English Literature and got my Masters in the Classics.  I do a bit of travelling, but mostly just keep to myself.  It’s the reason I moved here, I suppose,” he said, knowing that the explanation was lame and had huge holes in it, but not knowing what else to do.

Castiel looked at the clock, hoping he could get out of the situation.  “I’m so sorry, Dean, but I’ve got to run.  I have another meeting this evening,” Castiel blabbered the lie as he stood, holding his hand out to shake Dean’s.

Dean mirrored Castiel’s actions, confusion and curiosity on his features as their hands bobbed.  “Well, thank you for coming in.  I will let you know if I need anything further about those boys.”

Castiel was already at the door, nodding back at Dean.  “Anytime.  Goodbye,” he said as he rushed out of the office and out the front door, nerves hitting him full force.

What was Dean Winchester doing to him?


	6. Dean

Dean found himself thinking about Castiel Novak constantly after he practically ran out of his office, his mind full of images of the blue-eyed man.  He still wasn’t sure what he wanted to accomplish by asking Castiel to come by the station, having some one-on-one time with the man, but he was sure glad he’d asked.

Dean couldn’t get enough of him.

He realized soon after Castiel left that some of his questions had gotten a bit personal, but Dean couldn’t find it in himself to care.  Castiel had evaded some of his questions, choosing his words carefully and then leaving quickly…his behavior just made Dean all the more curious.

It wasn’t until Dean had gotten home that evening that he Googled Castiel Novak.

He wasn’t sure what he expected to find, maybe something about his college degree or master’s program, maybe an article about something he’d done in the past…

What he got was so, so much more.

**CASTIEL NOVAK POSTPONES HIS BOOK TOUR INDEFINITELY**

**CASTIEL NOVAK ON THE BESTSELLER LIST, AGAIN**

**CASTIEL NOVAK: THE MAN WOMEN WANT, OR WANT TO BE**

**CASTIEL NOVAK: WORLD’S LEADING EXPERT ON ORGASMS**

Dean’s eyes skimmed article after article, seeing images of the handsome, shy man that he’d met next to captions that suggested a much raunchier life than he’d ever expected.

He finally landed on Castiel’s Wikipedia page (what kind of normal person has a Wikipedia page?) and he realized that Castiel wasn’t just your average English substitute.

He was a full-blown sex researcher, published author, and male orgasm expert.

Dean’s eyes widened at each factoid he read, trying to connect the dots between this famous Castiel Novak and the Castiel Novak that he’d met.

No wonder the man had been hazy about his past.

Dean clicked around some more, unable to stop himself from wanting to know more about Castiel.  He finally landed on Amazon, where he found Castiel’s books, able to order them all with one little click.

He couldn’t help that his credit card was saved to the website and one click was all it took, so a few days later he found a box on his front porch as he got home from work.

Dean looked at his neighbors’ houses, sure that one of them was watching, that one of them knew just exactly what was in that plain brown Amazon packaging, even though there was no outer labeling that indicated the books inside were all about sex.

Books about sex that the English substitute had written, that is.

Dean holed himself up in his living room, opening the box as if it were precious.  He laid the three books on the table: one was Castiel’s most recent, the one he’d been on the book tour for.  The other two were shorter, smaller, and much more informational than the last one.  Dean stared at the covers for a moment, seeing a nondescript image of two men in bed on one of them, the picture insinuating that they were having  _a lot_ of fun.

Dean looked around the room, feeling as though someone were watching him, before he grabbed the books, putting them in his bedroom and going to make himself dinner.

He’d pushed the books from his mind as best he could while he went through his evening routine, not going back into his bedroom until it was ten o’clock.  He looked at the books on his bedside table, raunchy image staring back at him, as he got undressed, leaving himself in only his boxers.

Dean climbed into bed, pulling one of the older, smaller books from the pile first.

_Tips and Tricks for the Male Orgasm_

Dean’s eyes widened yet again at the blatant title, blushing that Amazon’s computer system knew that he had bought this book.  He opened it slowly, not sure if he was expecting any images or just a how-to guide book.

He got a little of both.

Dean read all the way through the seventy-eight page book, eyes widening and breath catching in his throat every time he looked at a new page.  It was all so explicit and shocking – how many people read things like this?

He couldn’t help it that his free hand found it’s way down to the front of his boxers, pressing against the erection that found itself forming.  He couldn’t help that he moved his fingers along his shaft like the book explained every once and a while, realizing quickly what he was doing and stopping himself.

No way was he going to get off to a freaking book about orgasms by a guy he  _knew_.

Dean went to sleep when the book was done, putting all of them in the drawer just in case someone had the nerve to break into his house overnight or in the morning to see what he’d been reading.

Dean tried to go through his workday as normally as possible the following day, but his mind kept wandering.  He’d read only one of the books, and he couldn’t help that he was planning to read more tonight.

He also found himself thinking about some of the techniques he’d found…a few of which he’d never tried with a partner before.

Dean had only ever been with women sexually in his life, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t find men attractive.  It was just that, in his line of work especially, he hadn’t found the opportunity to be with a guy like that.

Maybe Castiel Novak would change that.

Dean found himself rushing home that evening, cooking dinner quickly and getting into bed much earlier than normal at 8:30.  He picked up the second book, this one a little over a hundred pages, with some more pictures and a lot of techniques and tricks that Dean had never even heard of before.

Was it because they were male-on-male things?  He’d never tried frotting before, but just reading the word made his cock bounce under his boxers.

Dean read the book quickly, not stopping his hand from sliding underneath the waistband of his boxers this time, fingers wrapping around his erection but not moving more than that, as he was determined to read the entire book.

When he finished it, who could blame him for whacking one out, his mind full of various positions and stimuli that he had never thought about before?  As Dean’s eyes closed, close to orgasm, it was Castiel’s face he saw, leaning over him and whispering words of encouragement.

Dean came harder than he had in a very long time before he fell fast asleep, sated and happy.

Somehow the next day at work was easier, Dean’s mind settled and happy after his orgasm with Castiel as his fantasy.  He smiled for what seemed like the whole day, causing Ash to ask him what had tickled his fancy.

Dean had just blushed and rushed out of the station, needing to get some air and away from the questions before he embarrassed himself.

He had one more book to read of Castiel’s, and this one had him the most excited.  From outer inspection, it had seemed much less how-to and much more in depth, something Dean was eager to explore.  It was with that in his mind that Dean got through dinner at the local diner, keeping up with his routine of eating there at least once a week, before heading home.

He got ready for bed early again, pulling the last book out of his nightstand with reverence.  This one had a handsome picture of Castiel on the back, a short bio on the inside of the book jacket.  Dean found himself staring at the blue eyes for longer than necessary before turning to page one, finding immediately that this was a very different type of book than the others.

The first page held a very explicit scene of a threesome that Castiel had been involved in, going into great detail just how  _exactly_  each of them had orgasmed.

Dean nearly came without touching himself at the narrative, his erection straining at his boxers by the second paragraph.  It was when the scene was finished and the writing moved more technical that Dean put the book down and finished himself off, only having to close his eyes and imagine himself in that threesome with Castiel.

Yep, he was definitely getting interested in this sex with guys thing.

A couple chapters in to the book, Dean realized there was no way he would finish it in one night.  Partially because it was much longer, around 250 pages, but partially because with each chapter came a different sexual encounter, spelled out to a T and getting Dean hard as a rock.

He decided to call it a night after four chapters, two of which he masturbated to, and fell asleep, body completely happy with his orgasms.

That’s how Dean spent the next three nights as well, reading and masturbating to Castiel’s book.  Was he embarrassed about it?  Sure.

Did he feel bad that he was getting off to Castiel’s previous experiences?  No.

When Dean finished the book, he found himself wide awake and unable to sleep, one thought rolling through his head:

How in the world could he get Castiel Novak in bed with him, because he was sure Cas could do damn near anything.


	7. Castiel

Weeks passed after Castiel’s time spent in Dean Winchester’s office, so long so that the handsome police chief actually left his mind and he was able to focus on his work.  He dove head first into planning for and teaching his class, enjoying every aspect of teaching more and more with each day that passed.

He found himself hoping that he could talk to Lisa about getting a more permanent position at the school, as he now rued the day he’d be leaving.

Everything in and around the school came to a halt the week of the school’s Founder’s Day celebration, as it was a big year at twenty-five.  There were festivities and parties planned, the biggest one being a carnival that would last for nearly twenty-four hours on Saturday.  Everyone on campus, students and faculty alike, were expected to be there to help and have fun, and Castiel found himself signing up to volunteer for a few different booths.

His English classes were in charge of creating the printed information guides for the day, and they were hard at work on that project in class for a solid week before the carnival.  Finally the day came, and Castiel showed up bright and early to begin his shift at the ticket booth.

His three-hour shift there passed quickly, smiling faces of students and their families keeping him occupied and laughing as he counted money and tickets.  Another teacher came to take his place and Castiel found himself a hot dog for lunch, wandering the lot for his thirty-minute break before he needed to be at the Fun House door for his next volunteer shift.

As Castiel walked toward the Fun House, he felt as though someone was watching him, but a quick glance around didn’t give him any ideas as to who it was.  He shrugged, knowing that he was surrounded by hundreds of people, and headed for the Fun House.

The teacher there was happy to see his replacement arrive and Castiel happily took his place.  He found that the Fun House wasn’t nearly as busy as the ticket office, so the time passed a bit slower.

It was after sitting there for about twenty minutes that Castiel caught sight of one Dean Winchester, a thousand thoughts flying through his head as the man walked by.

He sighed, busying himself with re-organizing the table in front of him (again), trying to busy his hands and mind from veering into the gutter again.  He was thankfully saved from his thoughts when a group approached him to enter the Fun House, Castiel smiling at each student in turn and taking their tickets.  When the group had passed, Lisa approached and sat at the table with him, eager to check in.

“How is everything going over here, Mr. Novak?” she asked, smiling at him and the way he was organizing the tickets once more.

“Please, it’s Castiel,” he replied, “and things are going great!  This is such a fun event, I wish my high school had days like these.”

Lisa smiled, nodding.  She began talking about the history of the school, Founder’s Day, and the like, but Castiel immediately found his mind wandering.  It wasn’t his fault, really, it was all because of the handsome police captain.

The handsome police captain that was standing across the yard, eyes locked on Castiel and his Fun House booth.

Once Castiel met Dean’s eyes, he couldn’t find it in himself to look away.  He gave Lisa some non-committal grunts and nods in return for her storytelling, but he was only half-listening to what she was saying.

In reality, he was lost in the stare of Dean.

After what seemed like years, but was probably more like a few minutes, Lisa stood, breaking Castiel’s eye contact with Dean.  Castiel looked up at her, seeing that she was smiling at him.

“I’ll catch up with you again later, Castiel,” she said, moving away.  She turned one final time to add, “I’m really glad you’ve joined us at the school, by the way.”

Castiel smiled at her, hoping that meant that he would have an opportunity to talk to her about a more permanent place.  “I’m really glad too, Lisa.  Thank you for everything.”

She gave him one last nod, disappearing into the crowd to check on other booths, he was sure.  Castiel was swarmed by another group of students entering the Fun House before a large shadow landed on his table, eyes looking up to see Dean Winchester standing there.

Castiel smiled before he could help himself.  “Going in the Fun House, Chief?” he asked cheekily, holding his hand out for a ticket.

Dean chuckled, taking Castiel’s hand in a shake rather than offering a ticket, and pulling himself around the table to take Lisa’s abandoned chair with their hands still clasped.  “Nah, just came to visit the ticket-taker, as it’s been a while since I saw you last.”

Castiel nodded, eyes looking down to their hands before pulling away, butterflies attacking each other in his belly.  “I guess it has been a while, how have you been?  Any more drama with those boys?”

Dean leaned back in his chair, shaking his head.  “Nah, they’ve done their community service and all seems right with the world again.  And as for me, not much can change if you don’t do much in the first place.  Same old, same old, I guess.”

Castiel nodded, staring off across the lawn to watch people mill about, unwilling to turn and look at Dean when he was sitting close enough to touch.  “I completely understand, it sounds like we’re in the same place there.”

A comfortable silence fell over them, only interrupted by a few people offering tickets to go in the Fun House.  Castiel continued his work, Dean watching him closely.  Castiel could tell that something had shifted, but couldn’t put his finger on what exactly that shift was.

When a long enough time had passed, Dean spoke again.

“Look, Cas-“ Castiel smiled a bit at the nickname, heat rising to his cheeks.  Dean must have been watching closely enough to see it.  “Is it okay that I call you Cas?” he asked, worry in his voice as he leaned toward Castiel.

Castiel turned slightly toward Dean, smile still on his lips.  “Yes, it’s okay.  Not many people abbreviate my name, in fact only one other person ever has.  It just brings back memories, I suppose.”

Dean’s brow furrowed, deep in thought.  “Good memories or…?”

Castiel felt that the question was a little more probing than it sounded, so he merely shrugged.  Memories of Balthazar were a mixture of good, bad, and sexy, after all, but he cherished them all the same.  “Just memories,” he answered vaguely.  “So what were you going to say?”

Dean watched his face for a moment more before leaning back in his chair again, eyes roaming.  “I, uh, I wanted to ask…” he began, taking his time.  Castiel could practically feel the nerves bouncing off him in waves.  “What time are you done here today?”

Castiel’s eyes studied Dean’s face carefully, trying to determine if Dean was asking in a purely friendly manner or in a way that would lead to another, less friendly and more personal, manner.

“This is my last shift, actually,” Castiel finally responded, looking at his watch, “and I’m done in a half hour.”

Dean nodded, silent as Castiel took tickets from a couple students who approached.  Once they’d gone inside, he spoke again.

“Want to wander the carnival a bit when you’re done?  I’d like to get to know you better, if that’s alright.”

Castiel fought the blush on his cheeks as best he could, turning to see complete sincerity from Dean’s features.  He smiled, thinking that maybe this was exactly what he needed.

“I’d love to, Dean.  Thank you.”

Dean grinned, sighing visibly as pressure released from his shoulders.  He stood, putting a hand on Castiel’s shoulder.  “I’ll see you in thirty minutes, then.”

Castiel only nodded in response, watching as Dean walked away from the Fun House, enjoying the sight of the man’s bow legs a little too much, probably.  The last thirty minutes of his shift went by excruciatingly slow, as scenario after scenario flashed through Castiel’s mind: sharing an ice cream cone with Dean, playing ring toss with Dean, walking hand-in-hand with Dean down the lawn, taking Dean behind the Fun House and showing him some  _real_  fun…

When Dean wandered back over, around the same time as Castiel’s replacement at the Fun House, Castiel’s mind had wandered everywhere it could go and all he could do now was ride out the night.

Dean was a perfect gentleman, immediately buying Castiel a pretzel for a snack and walking the lanes, commenting on the activities and booths they passed and asking about his life.  Castiel found himself lost in conversation, learning more about the man behind the badge and sharing stories of his own life, not worried about any line of questioning that Dean had as there were no mentions of Castiel’s previous job or books.

He found it slightly curious that Dean was evading that topic, a topic he’d been so interested in when they sat in his office, but he found himself enjoying the conversation too much to dwell on those thoughts.

Hours later, Dean had told Castiel all about his family: his brother Sam who was a lawyer, his parents, his Uncle Bobby who he’d learned everything about cars from.  In turn, Castiel had told Dean about his crazy brother Gabriel, a few scarce comments about the rest of his family, and his friendship with Balthazar.

Yes, he’d spoken of his ex in conversation with Dean, none of it awkward at all.  Dean was interested, but didn’t press, something Castiel found relieving.  Dean mentioned a few exes as well, but they kept the conversation light and friendly, taking all the time in the world to get to know each other.

Finally it was dark outside and most of the children and families had left, only high schoolers and faculty left on the lawn.  Dean found a picnic table for them to sit at, getting plates of food for them to share.  They stayed there, eating and chatting, until the carnival came to a close, helping clean for a bit before parting for the night, phone numbers exchanged and a nod of goodbye from both men.

If Castiel didn’t know any better, he’d call the entire evening a date, minus the actual asking-out and any physical contact at all.

It may have been the best non-date he’d ever had.


	8. Dean

Dean went home the night of the carnival with a permanent grin on his face.  After weeks of having Castiel on his mind, in various states of undress and passion with every thought, he finally got the nerve to talk to the man again.

And he was pleasantly surprised how much he enjoyed Castiel’s company, everything sexual aside.

Castiel was an incredible person, he quickly found out.  Dean steered clear of discussing Castiel’s previous career, or writing, or anything of that category, afraid that the blue-eyed man would run away from someone who knew about his past here in what had to be his escape from all of that.  Instead, Dean had talked to Castiel about anything and everything else, learning about all of his opinions, quirks, and life in general.

An hour hadn’t gone by before Dean realized he liked Castiel for much more than what his books implied he could do, but for himself as a person.

Dean had to stop himself from texting Castiel immediately upon arriving home, instead making himself go to sleep after the long day.  He dreamed about Cas, not about anything sexual, but about spending more time with him at a carnival-like dream world, laughing and holding hands.

Damn, he wished he had the nerve to hold Castiel’s hand at the carnival.

The next day, even though it was a Sunday, Dean found himself busy with work.  Ash had been called back home to help with family things, so Dean was the only one in the office to answer calls and patrol the islands, something that kept his mind off of Castiel, mostly.

He had completely forgotten that Sam was coming to visit until his phone rang that evening around six.

“Dude, where are you?” Sam’s voice asked him, just a twinge of annoyance seeping through.

“Huh?” Dean asked, flipping through some papers that he was trying to file before leaving the office for the night.

“I’m at your place, did you forget I was going to be in town?” Sam replied, huffing.

Dean groaned.  “Shit, Sammy, completely slipped my mind.  I’ve been…busy.”

Dean could just see the look that was on Sam’s face, one of annoyance and no surprise.  “Well, I’m going to the diner, that one that we ate at when I helped you move in?  Meet me there.”

“Be there in ten, sorry Sam.”

In fifteen minutes Dean was walking in the door of the local diner, the one that he had become a regular at.  He waved at the chef before sliding into the booth across from Sam, grin on his face.

“Hey, bro, good to see you,” Dean said, genuinely happy that Sam was in town to visit.  Maybe he’d keep Dean’s mind off of Castiel for a while.

“You too, how’s life?”

With that, the brothers fell into a normal conversation, catching up and filling their stomachs with delicious food.  Halfway through their meal, Dean’s eyes moved to the door when he heard the bell jingle.

He watched as Castiel walked in, a soft smile on his face as he waved at the chef just as Dean did.  Castiel sat at a table across the room, not noticing that he had an audience whose eyes were glued to his every move.

Dean’s hand brought a fry slowly to his mouth, chewing it for a lot longer than necessary until Sam snapped in front of his face, bringing him out of his daze.  Dean straightened up in his chair, realizing that Sam had been talking the entire time he’d been staring at Castiel.

“Uh…” Dean said, trying to find a way to talk his way out of the awkwardness.

Sam laughed, a full belly laugh that made many people in the room look over.  Many people, but not Castiel, Dean noticed.  “Who’s the hottie over there at the table, huh Dean?” Sam teased, a twinkle in his eye.

“What?  I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  Dean hadn’t ever discussed his interests with his brother, so there was no way that Sam could think Dean was staring at Castiel for any romantic reasons, right?

“Dean,” Sam said seriously.  “With the way you were staring at that guy, there’s no  _way_  you’re not interested in him.  So tell me, who is he?”

Dean stared at Sam like he was insane, shocked that he was being so nonchalant about the situation.  “Seriously?  What-?”

Sam decided to save Dean from his awkwardness.  “Dude, you’re my brother.  You don’t have to hide who you are or who you like from me.  I don’t care as long as you’re happy.”

For a minute Dean thought he might cry at Sam’s genuine comment, shocked that his brother realized something about Dean that it had taken him years to figure out himself.

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean said quietly, and Sam gave him a minute to pick at his food before he answered.  Dean finally looked up and back over at Castiel, the sight of the man putting a smile on his face.  “That’s Castiel.  He’s a substitute English teacher over at the school, and I, uh…”

Dean looked at Sam again.  “I think I really like him.”

Sam grinned, looking from Dean to Castiel and back.  “Good for you, Dean.  Does he like you?”

Dean threw his head back, wiping his hands over his face dramatically.  “Ugh, I don’t know!  He’s so mysterious and cool, and we spent, like, all afternoon and evening together yesterday, but what if he just sees me as a friend?  I mean, I don’t know how to go about this whole flirting-with-a-guy thing, I’ve never actually pursued anyone…”

Sam’s hands slapping Dean’s arm stopped the rambling, and Dean took his hands away from his face to look at his brother again.  “Chill, Dean.  Introduce me, let’s see what happens.”

Dean’s eyes widened, nervous at the prospect of Castiel meeting Sam, or Sam meeting Castiel, or the whole situation in general.  He was about to say no way before he heard the gravelly, sexy voice next to him.

“Dean!”

Dean looked up to see Castiel standing there, having finished his food and obviously noticed Dean in the diner as he was leaving.

“Hey, Cas, long time, no see!” Dean said teasingly, a huge grin on his face.  Castiel chuckled, looking from Dean to Sam and back.  “Oh,” Dean continued, holding his hand out in gesture to his brother.  “This is my brother Sam.  Sam, Castiel Novak.”

Castiel’s face lit up at Sam’s name, immediately shaking the younger Winchester’s hand.  “Sam, it’s so great to meet you.  Dean can’t shut up about how much he loves his baby brother and how proud he is-“ Castiel was cut off when Dean backhanded his arm, sending Castiel a bewildered look at what he was saying.

“You’re making things up, Cas,” Dean snapped playfully, but he couldn’t help but smile when Castiel’s eyes twinkled at him.

“It’s great to meet you too, Castiel,” Sam interrupted, drawing Castiel’s attention back to Sam.  “I hear you’re teaching?”

Dean saw the way Castiel looked his way, apparently surprised that Dean had spoken of him to Sam.  “Yeah,” he replied, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.  “Grading English papers over dinner before the week begins again.  I was too busy to get started on them yesterday…”

Dean couldn’t meet Castiel’s eyes, wondering if the man had originally planned to leave the carnival yesterday to grade but decided to stay with Dean until late…if that was the case, then did Dean have a chance?

He obviously zoned out in his thoughts, because Castiel and Sam were talking again.  Dean watched the two interact, happy that they were getting along with no problems.  That was a very good sign, in Dean’s book.

“Well,” Castiel finally said, “I should get going.  If I stay out again I’ll never get any work done.  It was wonderful to meet you, Sam.”

They shook hands again before Castiel turned to Dean.  “See you soon?” Castiel asked, putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezing.

Dean’s hand immediately covered Castiel’s, squeezing right back.  “Yes, definitely.”

If they had been in a place that was less public and with less staring from Sam, Dean could have gazed into Castiel’s eyes for years.  But, they were not, and the moment passed too quickly, Castiel turning and heading out the door, not before waving once more at the Winchester brothers.

“Dude,” Sam said once Castiel was out of sight.  “You have  _got_ to ask him out.”

Dean blushed, stuffing a fry into his mouth so he didn’t have to answer.  Sam laughed in response, changing the subject so that Dean wouldn’t implode with embarrassment.


	9. Castiel

On Wednesday night of that week, after a long day of school and what was looking like a long night of grading reflections assigned in class that day, Castiel’s phone rang in the kitchen.  He sighed, looking down at the work in front of him, before standing.

He grabbed his mug, figuring he’d pour himself some more coffee while answering his phone, and headed for the kitchen.

Dean’s name flashed across his phone screen when he picked it up and his stomach flipped a bit.  Realizing that the call would soon go to voicemail if he didn’t answer, he swiped across the screen.

“Hello?” Castiel said, moving to his Keurig to set up a new brew.

“Hey, Cas, how’s it going?” Dean’s voice sounded across the line, just as sexy as in person.

“Alright.  Grading my night away, as usual,” Castiel responded as he pressed brew, leaning against his counter.  “What’s up with you?”

“Same old, same old, I suppose,” Dean responded.  Castiel could tell he had a smile on his face just by the way he sounded.

“Sam still here?” Castiel asked, genuinely curious.

“Nah, he left this morning.  Was only coming to visit for a couple days, he has to get back to his big-boy job.”

Dean laughed at his own choice of words, making Castiel smile in response even if Dean couldn’t see it.

“So, uh,” Dean continued, clearing his throat.  “I was calling to see…”

Castiel waited patiently, having figured out that the man would take a bit of time to say what he wanted sometimes.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday?” Dean finished.  “As in, would you like to go on a date with me?”

The clarification was what made Castiel’s heart soar.  He was shocked that Dean was asking him out, but there was no hesitation in his answer.

“I’d love to, Dean.”

He heard Dean sigh in relief on the other side of the line, the smile back in his voice as he spoke again.  “Really?  I mean, that’s great.  I’ll pick you up at 7?”

Castiel was nodding, but realized that Dean couldn’t see him.  “Yes, 7 works for me.”

There was silence over the line for a moment, before Dean spoke again.  “Well, um.  I guess I’ll see you Friday, then.”

Castiel smiled.  “Yes you will.  See you Friday.”

The line clicked off at the same moment his coffee spurted the last bit into his mug.  Castiel grabbed it, heading back to his desk where his work lay waiting.

There was no way he would get anything else done, but he sat there staring blankly at the words anyway.

The following school days went by altogether too slowly in Castiel’s opinion, but he supposed it was better to be busy with his students than sitting, doing nothing at home.  He left the school earlier than normal on Friday afternoon, heading home to take a long shower to calm his nerves.

He found himself ready, wearing dark gray jeans and a lavender button up, sleeves rolled up, nearly an hour early.  He sat on his couch and flipped through television stations, blankly staring at the screen while his mind wandered.

This was a date.  He was going on a date with Dean.  Dean had asked him on a date.

Was Dean gay?  Did he know what he was doing?  It didn’t seem to Castiel that Dean had much experience with guys, but maybe he was wrong.

The idea of Dean having experience with guys turned Castiel’s gut in a horrible way.

But then the idea of Dean, having experiences with men (namely Castiel) had his mind reeling in a wonderfully distracted way.

When Dean rang his doorbell at 6:58, Castiel had to adjust himself slightly in his pants on his way to the door.

He immediately fell into a grin at Dean on his doorstep, looking incredibly handsome in black jeans and a blue button up.  His green eyes were popping against the color, and Castiel had to remind himself to breathe.

“Hey,” he said casually, smiling at Dean.

Dean was looking him up and down right back, before he responded.  “Heya, Cas.”

They stood there for a moment too long, neither of them breaking the borderline-awkward moment as they just stared at each other.

Dean finally spoke.  “Shall we?”  Castiel nodded, reaching for his keys in the dish by the door before stepping outside, locking his house.  Dean waited patiently before falling into step by Castiel, making sure he got to the Impala first to open Castiel’s door.

Castiel blushed at the gesture.  “Thank you.”

Dean nodded in response, closing the door behind him before bounding around the front, a jump of excitement in his step.  The car ride to the restaurant was silent but comfortable, Castiel’s hands clasped tightly on his lap as he watched the streets go by.

Dean took them to a nice Italian restaurant, one that had an overhanging porch over the lake.  They were seated immediately on the deck, the water giving them a nice breeze but one that was not too cold.  Castiel noticed that they were seated somewhat away from the other patrons at the restaurant and wondered if Dean did that on purpose.

Dean ordered them a bottle of wine and appetizer from the waiter before they were left alone, Castiel unsure of how to act.  He hadn’t been on an actual date with a man for a few years now, and was still not sure exactly what Dean meant by all of this.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, his hand reaching out to grab Castiel’s.  “I want to thank you for coming out with me tonight.”

Castiel nodded, thinking that maybe Dean was going to explain himself.  He thought right.

“I, uh,” Dean fiddled a bit with his napkin, gathering his words.  “I’m bisexual.”

Castiel nodded, knowing that it was a big deal for anyone to come out at any point in time.  He let Dean continue.

“I haven’t ever dated a guy, though…been interested, I suppose, but never put the title to it, and never pursued anything.”  Dean looked up at Castiel seriously.  “Until I met you, I guess.”

A blush formed over Castiel’s cheeks and he broke eye contact.  “I can’t say I’m sorry you waited, I suppose,” Castiel teased a bit, earning a chuckle from Dean.  Castiel looked back up at Dean.  “I’m gay, but I guess you may have figured that out, since you asked me on this date.”

Dean half-nodded, half-shrugged.  “I think I just hoped, that’s all.  Tell you the truth, Sam was the one who really supported me into asking you out…he usually can read people pretty well.”

Castiel nodded.  “I guess I need to thank Sam, then.”  He grinned.

Dean smiled back, nodding.  “I guess so.”

They were goofily grinning at each other when the waiter came back, and both of them scrambled to order, having been too wrapped up in their conversation to have looked at the menus.  They made it out, however, and the waiter left them alone again.

“So…I’ve never been on a date with a guy, like I said,” Dean commented.  “I’m not sure how to go about this…”

“Dean,” Castiel immediately said, reaching his hand out for Dean’s this time.  “It’s no different than any other type of date.  There’s no right or wrong, as long as we both have a good time, right?”

Dean visibly relaxed, nodding.

After that, conversation flowed smoothly.  They went back to their easy banter they’d created at the carnival the week before, with Dean filling Castiel in on his week at the station and Castiel talking to Dean about school and his students.  He was coming to the end of his permanent substitute position, but Lisa had offered him a subbing position for the rest of the year before they could re-evaluate over the summer.

Dean couldn’t have been prouder of Castiel when he heard the news.  “That’s great, Cas.  I’m so glad you’re thinking of staying.”

After those words left Dean’s mouth, his eyes widened, seemingly in reprimand of himself.  He took a large gulp of wine, which he nearly choked on.

“Dean,” Castiel said as he laughed at his date.  “I wasn’t particularly planning on going anywhere, anyway.  I could stay on the islands and not work for the rest of my life and be just fine.”

Dean’s eyebrows raised, a little surprised at Castiel’s comment.  “Oh yeah?” he replied, trying to seem like he was somewhat interested but not pressing.

Castiel looked down at his food, which was half gone.  Did he want to tell Dean everything?  He looked back up at the handsome man in front of him and realized that yes, he did.  If this first date showed him anything, it’s that Dean Winchester deserved to have it all out there, deciding for himself what he thought of Castiel.

“Yeah, I actually,” Castiel began, sitting back in his chair.  “I am quite rich, you could say.”

Dean’s eyebrows raised in surprise again, so Castiel continued.

“I’m actually a published author, and even if I never write another book, sales from my books will keep me living comfortably for as long as I need.”

Dean nodded, not asking further questions.  It seemed a bit odd to Castiel, so he continued.

“My books are, ah…a bit focused on a subject that many people avoid, so I’m seen as an expert in my field.”

Dean was still quiet, making Castiel squirm in his chair.  Heavy silence fell over their table, Dean not saying a word and Castiel unable to speak further.

Finally Dean stepped up to end the silence, grabbing Castiel’s hand.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, a small smile on his face.  “I know.”

Castiel’s eyes snapped to Dean’s face, trying to figure out  _what_ exactly Dean knew.

“I know what you write about.  I, uh…” Dean blushed.  “I might have read your books.”


	10. Dean

Dean couldn’t believe what he’d just admitted to.  He told Castiel that he’d read his freaking  _sex books_  and now the man was looking at him like a deer in the headlights.

Time to backtrack.

“I mean, I didn’t mean to, I mean…I looked you up, that day after we met in my office…” Dean gulped, seeing that Castiel’s eyes widened at the admission.  “You were being kinda sketchy, and I just wanted to make sure you weren’t a crazy person…”

Finally Castiel spoke.  “So you looked me up and ordered and  _read_  my books?  Without talking to me about it?”

Dean looked down at his food, unable to meet Castiel’s eyes anymore.  “Yeah, I guess.  I just was…embarrassed.  And then we didn’t see each other for a while, which was probably a good thing because there’s no way I could have looked you in the eyes after spending every night for basically a week jacking off to your books, I felt so dirty and I don’t think I could have bared it to see you after that…”

“You what?” Castiel interrupted Dean’s babbling, making Dean realize exactly what he’d just admitted to.

Dean put his hands over his face, mumbling into his palms.  “Your books.  They, ah, made me super horny.”  He spread a couple fingers so that he could see Castiel between them without taking his hands away.  “I may have, um, jacked off after reading them.”

Castiel let out a long breath, fiddling with his napkin for a minute.  “Is that why we’re here, Dean?” he asked softly, quietly enough that Dean could have missed the question.

Dean took his hands from his face.  “What?  What do you mean?”

Castiel met Dean’s eyes.  “Did you ask me out because of my books, because they helped you  _get off_?”

Dean’s eyes widened now, realizing that Castiel must be thinking that Dean only asked him out for sex.  “NO!” Dean practically yelled, realizing quickly how loud he was and looking around them, giving an apology wave to the nearest couple.  “No!” he insisted, softer this time.  “I asked you out because I realized that I like you, that night at the carnival.  And because Sam threatened me that if I didn’t shut up about you, he’d come tell you himself how infatuated I was.”

Castiel visibly relaxed, seeming to believe Dean.  “Infatuated, huh?” he teased, a small smile landing back on his face.

“Um, that’s Sam’s word…” Dean said, taking his turn to fiddle with his napkin.  “He likes those big, long, embarrassing words when it comes to making fun of his big brother.”

Castiel’s hand on Dean’s stopped his fidgeting.  “Infatuated is a very good word, Dean,” Castiel practically whispered, eyes turning dark.  “Infatuation can lead to a…very fun time.”

It was as if Castiel’s voice had dropped an octave, growling out the last sentence so that there was no denying it – he was insinuating having a good time with Dean.  Dean nodded, as that was the only response he could give with his mouth being as dry as it was.  He grabbed his wine, gulping down what was left in his glass before waving to the waiter.

“Check please?” Dean almost whined, making Castiel chuckle.  No words were spoken as they waited, Castiel’s sock-covered foot finding its way to Dean’s leg and rubbing up and down, making shivers spread across Dean’s body.  He was getting harder by the second, and it was going to be a little bit iffy getting to the car without any embarrassment.

It was when Dean was signing for the tip that Castiel spoke again, very softly, “Oh, I’m going to have fun with you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean bit back a groan as the words went straight to his cock.  They stood, Dean grateful that they were in a back corner of the deck of the restaurant so that he could reposition his erection up under his belt, hiding it from others that they passed.  Castiel chuckled as Dean adjusted, knowing exactly what his issue was.

Dean made it to the car, opening the door for Castiel and being the perfect gentleman that he always was.  In his mind, however, he was going crazy.

He’d never been with a man.  Did he make that clear enough to Castiel?  Castiel had been with tons of people, in a lot of truly kinky ways…was he expecting that from Dean tonight?  Oh God, Dean needed to tell Castiel to go easy on him.  How do you have a conversation like that, especially when you’re horny as fuck and can’t seem to string words together in a cohesive sentence?

They got to Castiel’s house entirely too fast for Dean’s liking, but way too slowly at the same time.

Dean got out of the car slowly, trying to compose himself.  Castiel didn’t wait for him, heading to the front door and unlocking it, leaving it wide open for Dean to follow.  Dean didn’t know if this was a good or bad thing, as he was having a little bit of trouble putting one foot in front of the other.

By the time he’d gotten inside, closing and locking the front door behind him, his heart was racing.  Flashes of Castiel’s face combined with images from his books were going behind his eyelids, and he was seriously freaking out.

Dean didn’t know how long he was standing in the foyer of Castiel’s house before the blue-eyed man came to find him.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, voice soft.  “You gonna stand there all night?”

Dean shook his head, but was unable to respond verbally.  He saw Castiel’s bare feet walking up to him and he shut his eyes tight, trying to concentrate.

Castiel’s warm hands cupped Dean’s face, his breath mixing with Dean’s as he leaned forward.  “Dean, you have nothing to worry about,” Castiel said confidently but reassuringly.  “We’ll only do what you want, and if you say stop, that’s it.”

Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel very close to him, practically bumping noses.  The tenderness in Castiel’s voice combined with how incredibly sexy he looked, shirt half-unbuttoned already and hair messy as always, big blue eyes gazing adoringly up at Dean helped snap Dean out of his freak-out.

He lunged forward, covering Castiel’s lips with his own.  Castiel’s hands on his face held him close, but he let Dean take the lead in the kiss.  Dean’s tongue licked along Castiel’s bottom lip, requesting entrance, which Castiel granted almost immediately.  As Dean explored Castiel’s mouth, his arms reached around Castiel’s body, gathering him into a tight hug.

As they pressed together, Dean could feel how good Castiel felt against his erection that had never gone away and he could also feel Castiel’s hard-on against his thigh.  The thought of being with Castiel, touching him and being touched, made Dean groan into Castiel’s mouth as he ground against the hard body before him.

Castiel chuckled a bit, pulling away from the kiss.  “Feeling better?” he asked, looking back and forth between Dean’s eyes.  Dean nodded, pulling Castiel in for another kiss, just as urgent and bruising as the one before.

This time, Castiel began to walk backwards, pulling Dean along with him.  Castiel’s hands moved from Dean’s face to his shirt, beginning to unbutton it as he had done his own.  The tickle of Castiel’s fingers on Dean’s chest had him whimpering, but Castiel swallowed every noise Dean made.

Before Dean realized it, they were standing in Castiel’s bedroom next to his king sized bed.  The kiss ended as Dean looked at the ridiculously large piece of furniture, doubts creeping back in for just a moment.

“Hey, Dean,” Castiel’s voice snapped Dean out of his mind.  “We do what you want.  You can take the lead, or I can, whatever is better for you.”

Dean nodded, trusting Castiel explicitly.  “I, uh…I don’t know what to do,” Dean admitted, thinking back on the minimal gay porn he’d seen and realizing that Castiel’s books were as extensive as he’d gone into gay sex research.  “I trust you, Cas, I’m just…I’m new at this.”

Castiel nodded, giving Dean a small smile.  “How about this,” he said, walking his fingers down Dean’s chest, bared through his open shirt.  Both of their eyes were following the path Castiel’s fingers took as he continued to talk.  “We’ll start with giving you a spectacular blow job,” this earned a heavy chuckle from Dean, sure that Castiel was not exaggerating his skills, “to relax you a bit.  Then I’ll show you how to get me ready,” Dean gulped at that implication, “and then we’ll end with me riding you.”

Dean’s eyes snapped back to Castiel’s, tearing away from where they were locked on Castiel’s fingertips resting on Dean’s belt buckle.

“Does that sound alright?” Castiel asked, not at all petty or demeaning in his question, but truly asking.

Dean nodded, pulling Castiel in for another kiss.  “Yeah, Cas,” he said between kisses.  “That sounds wonderful.”


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but smut.

At Dean’s words, Castiel kneeled, getting Dean’s pants and boxers around his ankles faster than Dean could blink.  Only taking a short moment to take in Dean’s gorgeous cock, Castiel’s lips locked around the head, sucking gently as his tongue slid across the slit.  Dean immediately groaned in pleasure, the fact that Castiel was actually going through with his plan a relief to his lust-ridden brain.

Castiel’s hands slid up Dean’s legs to fondle his balls as he pulled Dean farther into his mouth, pausing when Dean hit the back of his throat.  Dean figured that would be that – every blowjob he’d received in his life left part of his dick out, with it being so long and thick.  Castiel was obviously different though, as he pushed Dean further, sliding the head down his throat with ease.

 _No gag reflex_ , Dean thought as he felt the tightness of Castiel’s throat.

“Fuck…” was what Dean expressed, a hand moving to the back of Castiel’s head to grasp at the hairs there to ground himself.   _Spectacular blowjob was right_.

Castiel swallowed around Dean a few times, hands fondling his balls as he did so.  Dean was torn between wanting to watch Castiel and squeeze his eyes shut tight at the pleasure, so he went back and forth between the two.  After one more swallow, Castiel pulled back, cheeks hollowed as he suctioned his mouth around Dean’s dick.  His tongue pressed against the vein on the underside of Dean’s penis with the exact right amount of pressure, making Dean go weak in the knees.

Castiel noticed Dean’s shaking legs and popped his lips from Dean’s cock, grinning up at him as he turned their bodies.  “Sit,” Castiel instructed, propping Dean up on the edge of his bed.  He took a moment to remove Dean’s shoes, pants, and underwear, tossing them to the side.  Dean slipped his shirt from his shoulders as well, suddenly aware that he was completely naked in front of Castiel.

Any doubts were gone as Castiel gazed at him.  “You’re fucking gorgeous, Dean,” he mumbled before kissing at Dean’s inner thigh, making his way back up to Dean’s erection.  He swallowed the man down once more, making Dean lean back on his elbows and moan at the pleasure.  Dean tried to watch Castiel bob his head on his cock, his hands working at his balls and around the base, but every so often the swipe of Castiel’s tongue or the suction of his mouth made Dean’s head fall back, jolts of pleasure buzzing through his body.

His hips began to jerk forward so one of Castiel’s strong hands held him down.  Castiel was completely in charge and Dean couldn’t imagine anything hotter.  Castiel continued to suck and bob, recognizing the signs that Dean was getting close to orgasming.  Very carefully, Castiel’s free hand moved from Dean’s testicles to his taint, pressing gently as he went.  Dean was overcome with the new feeling – no one had ever touched him there and it was sensitive.

“Fuck, Cas-“ he nearly shouted, making Castiel grin around Dean’s cock.  Castiel pressed a little harder, rubbing farther back until his finger slipped over Dean’s pucker.

The muscle clenched at the touch, a true shout leaving Dean’s lips.  One more strategic suck of Castiel’s lips around Dean’s cock combined with just the right amount of pressure on his hole had him shooting into Castiel’s mouth, orgasm sudden and strong.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God…” Dean was chanting, having collapsed on the bed at the intensity of his orgasm.  Castiel continued to lick and suck at Dean’s twitching erection, making sure he got every last drop of come into his mouth.  Once the last drop was done, Castiel gently released Dean, hands massaging Dean’s hips and upper legs to calm him completely.

“Fuck…” Dean groaned form where he lay, not able to sit up quite yet.

“Fuck, indeed,” Castiel replied, moving to sit next to Dean on the bed.  “You taste wonderful.”

Dean made a face but reached a hand toward Castiel, determination in place.  “Let me see about that.”

He pulled Castiel down toward him, capturing his lips in a kiss.  Yes, Dean could taste himself on Castiel’s tongue and it was tangy and strange, but that combined with the fact that he was kissing Castiel once more made it all delicious.  He moaned into the kiss, encouraging Castiel to hook a leg over Dean’s and roll halfway on top of the recovering man.

Finally they broke away, Dean’s energy coming back.  “You’re amazing, Cas,” he said, smiling at the other man.

“I didn’t do all that research for nothing…” Castiel replied, side-eyeing Dean and making him chuckle.  Castiel sat up, away from Dean, to take his shirt off.

“Wait, let me,” Dean stopped him, sitting up to pull Castiel’s hands away from his clothes and flatten his hands on Castiel’s chest.  Castiel shivered at the touch, his body eager to have Dean touch him.

Very slowly, Dean moved his hands under Castiel’s shirt to his shoulders, sliding the garment down Castiel’s arms.  Dean watched as skin was revealed, admiring the strength he saw in Castiel’s arms.  The shirt slipped over his hands and Dean tossed it aside, landing somewhere in the vicinity of Dean’s clothes on the floor.

Dean met Castiel’s eyes for a moment before moving his hands to Castiel’s belt, unbuckling it slowly.  Castiel leaned back slightly, giving Dean room to slide the belt from its loops.  Dean’s breathing was getting heavier, the fact that he was about to undress a man who had an obvious erection exciting and scaring him at the same time.

Castiel’s belt gone, Dean grabbed his hips to help Castiel stand in front of him to work his pants off.  As Dean unbuttoned and unzipped Castiel’s slacks, Castiel toed his shoes off, kicking them away.

Dean gulped before hooking his fingers into the sides of Castiel’s boxers and pants, sliding both layers down slowly.  His eyes were drawn to the dark curls that were revealed just before the base of Castiel’s cock came into view, and Dean’s mouth watered as inch after inch was uncovered before him.  When it finally bounced free of its covers, Dean licked his lips and looked up at Castiel.

Seeing only acceptance and patience in Castiel’s eyes, Dean leaned forward slightly, catching the head of Castiel’s cock in between his lips and planting a messy, wet kiss to the tip.  He leaned back at the hiss of air Castiel released, looking back up at the blue eyes above him.

“You don’t have to…” Castiel said softly, and Dean nodded.  It was one thing to get your first blowjob from a guy, but it was a completely different thing to  _give_  your first blowjob to a guy.

“You’ll have to coach me through it, next time,” Dean responded, continuing to slide Castiel’s pants down to his ankles.  When they were low enough, Castiel stepped out of them, kicking them back toward the ever-growing pile of clothes before he walked over to his dresser.

Dean watched as he rummaged through a door, noticing how strong and muscular Castiel’s back and ass was.  His eyes were so distracted that when Castiel turned toward him again, a chuckle left his lips.  “Like what you see, Dean?”

Dean gave Castiel a bashful half-smile, realizing he’d been caught staring at Castiel’s ass.  “Yeah, Cas, I do,” he said much more confidently than he felt, especially once he realized that Castiel was holding a bottle of lube and a condom.  “So, tell me what to do now.”

Castiel returned to the bed, kneeling onto it and crawling toward the pillows.  “Well, I believe the plan was for me to prepare myself and then ride you…” Castiel looked toward Dean’s cock, which was already growing again after his orgasm minutes before.  “…if that’s still alright with you?”

Dean nodded enthusiastically, so Castiel put the condom down on the bedside table, patting the place next to him as he laid down.  Dean sat where Castiel motioned and watched as the other man spread his legs, knees pressing up toward his chest, Dean’s eyes locked on the strip of skin between Castiel’s balls and asshole.  There was no hair there, or anywhere between Castiel’s legs, and Dean’s cock gave a twitch at the realization.

Castiel’s hands came into Dean’s view and he watched as Castiel’s long fingers rubbed against his own balls and then back toward the pucker of skin, pressing against it a bit and bringing a moan from Castiel’s lips.  Dean’s heart quickened its pace, excited and nervous for what was happening.

Castiel snicked the bottle of lube open, about to dribble some onto his fingers when Dean stopped him.  “Can I?”

Castiel looked at Dean, seeing that he was serious.  He nodded, moving the bottle to drop a large amount of lube onto Dean’s hands.  Dean rubbed it in on his fingers, slicking the pointer and middle finger as much as he could.

Castiel grabbed Dean’s wrist, guiding Dean’s hand to his hole.  “Just press one in at first, slowly,” Castiel instructed.  Dean rubbed the pad of his finger onto Castiel’s muscle, feeling and seeing the immediate clench.  “It’s been a while, so I need you to go easy on me.”

Dean nodded, realizing that Castiel probably hadn’t been with anyone since he moved to the Islands.  He watched as his pointer finger breached the surface, disappearing inside of Castiel’s body.  It was warm and tight inside, and his brain realized just what he was prepping Castiel for – how the heck was his cock going to fit in there?

His finger slid in as far as he could get it, and Castiel’s head laid back onto the covers.  “Slide it in and out a bit,” he instructed, and Dean immediately followed orders.  “Yeah…” Castiel groaned, making Dean’s stomach clench at the sound of pleasure.

He was torn between watching his finger appear and disappear inside of Castiel and watching the emotions on Castiel’s face, so his eyes darted back and forth.  After a minute, Castiel spoke again.  “Add another finger…slowly.”

Dean nodded, even though Castiel’s eyes were closed, and slid his pointer finger nearly all the way out, nudging his middle finger inside next to it.  Slowly he slid inside, the tightness even more intense around two fingers.

“Pump slowly…yeah, that’s it…” Castiel started to squirm, so Dean kept following instructions as best he could.  “You can scissor them a bit, stretch a bit more…”

Dean’s eyes widened as he got into a rhythm: pump out, pump in, pump out, pump in, scissor…pump out, pump in, pump out, pump in, scissor…

Over and over he repeated, feeling how Castiel was stretching around his fingers.  Castiel reached for the lube, handing it to Dean before saying, “Add one more…”

Dean drizzled a bit more lube over Castiel’s hole and his hand, carefully sliding his ring finger in beside the others.  Castiel let out the most beautiful groan at the stretch, and Dean whimpered in response.  He didn’t need instruction anymore, pumping and scissoring his fingers until Castiel was grasping at his arm.  They met eyes and Castiel gave him one last instruction.

“Curl your finger like this,” he said, showing Dean a ‘come hither’ motion.  Dean did as instructed, finger finding a little nub inside of Castiel that made the man yell.  “Fuck, Dean!”

Dean rubbed against the place a few more times, watching as Castiel’s body twitched in pleasure.  Castiel finally stopped him, grabbing Dean’s wrist and pulling his fingers away.  “Dean…lay back.”

Dean immediately moved so that his head was on the pillows, body spread on the bed.  Castiel kneeled next to him, grabbing the condom and rolling it onto Dean’s hard erection before coating him with a generous amount of lube.  Dean hadn’t even realized how hard he was again, but his body had obviously responded to pleasuring Castiel while his mind was distracted with trying to make the other man feel good.

When the condom was in place, Castiel leaned down to capture Dean’s mouth in another kiss, moving himself to straddle Dean.  Dean’s hands automatically went to Castiel’s hips, grabbing on hard enough to bruise.  Castiel pulled away from his lips and sat up, lining Dean’s cock up with his prepared hole.

“Are you still okay with this?” Castiel asked seriously before moving any further.  Dean nodded, squeezing Castiel’s hips even more.

“Yes, Cas.  Want this – want you,” Dean said, never wanting anything more in his whole life.  Castiel accepted Dean’s answer, pressing down to catch Dean’s cockhead inside of him.

The tightness was overwhelming already, and barely an inch of him was inside of Castiel.  Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away from where he was sliding inside of Castiel, watching as the man lowered himself down slowly.

Finally Castiel was fully seated, his balls resting on Dean’s pubes, cock leaking precome onto Dean’s stomach.  They met eyes, something meaningful behind the lust, before Castiel started to move.

He bounced on Dean’s cock, squeezing around him with every upstroke and taking Dean as deep as he could.  Dean’s hands were useless on Castiel’s hips as he saw stars, the tight heat around his cock making his mind go completely blank.

Dean was talking, groaning, mumbling, but he had no idea what he was saying.  He was overwhelmed with the feeling of being inside of Castiel – so different than being inside of a girl.

A layer of sweat fell over both of them and Castiel leaned forward a bit, hands on the bed on either side of Dean to give him a different angle.  Dean was able to ground himself, feeling not only the amazing sensations around his cock but also the wet slapping of Castiel’s erection on his stomach with each bounce.

Wanting Castiel to feel as good as he did, Dean let go of Castiel’s hip with one hand and brought it to the man’s erection.  Castiel was obviously surprised when Dean’s hand took ahold of him, but he moaned his approval when Dean began pumping Castiel in time with his bounces.

“Fuck, Dean-“ Castiel groaned.  “So good…”

Dean worked his hand as smoothly as he could.  “Yeah, Cas.  You feel so good, God you’re amazing…”

Dean began squeezing Castiel’s cock in time with his pumps, bringing the most beautiful noises from the man above him.  “Dean – keep doing that…gonna come…” Castiel breathed, eyes scrunched in pleasure.

“Cas,” Dean replied immediately, something in his voice making Castiel meet his eyes.  “Come for me.”

A strangled groan left Castiel’s lips as he followed the direct order, strings of white come coating Dean’s chest.  His body clenched around Dean’s cock as he continued to bounce, making the slide inside even tighter and pulling Dean to orgasm with him.  As best he could, Dean continued to pump Castiel of his seed as he himself emptied into the condom, all his muscles tightening with his release.

“Castiel!” Dean yelled as he came, the man’s full name sounding like a prayer on Dean’s lips.  Castiel slowed his movements, Dean letting go of Castiel’s softening cock.  Castiel squeezed around Dean a couple more times before he slid himself off, falling to the side to not crush Dean.

The two of them laid there for a moment, breathing hard and staring up at the ceiling.  Dean could hardly believe it, but he’d just had what was probably the best sex of his life – and he’d had  _a lot_  of sex…just with women.  Now he couldn’t imagine ever going back, especially if Castiel was willing to keep him around for a while.

Castiel finally sat up, moving to take the condom off of Dean, tying the end and wrapping it in a tissue.  He wiped Dean clean of his come until Dean’s chest was as clean as possible.  Castiel tossed the dirty tissues into the trash next to the bed and then was surprised when Dean reached out for him.

“Post-sex cuddling is a requirement for Dean Winchester,” Dean mumbled, pulling Castiel against his body.  “Don’t tell anyone, though, it’s a secret.”

Castiel chuckled, getting comfortable next to Dean’s hard body.  “Secret, huh?”

Dean’s hand grabbed Castiel’s chin, pulling him in for a kiss.  “Yeah.  Cuddles are only for really amazing people after really amazing sex.”

Castiel kissed him again before laying his head on Dean’s shoulder, lacing their fingers together.  “Fucking amazing sex.”

“Mmm,” was all that came from Dean, both of them exhausted.  Castiel closed his eyes, brain half-way thinking about the conversation he and Dean needed to have about sex and relationships, but half-way concentrating on how nice it was to be with Dean.

 _Conversation could wait_ , he thought as he drifted off, Dean’s even breathing lulling Castiel to sleep.


End file.
